Jealousy
by Kolko Braginski
Summary: Sequel to Time Zones. Japan is not having a good day. But his plans are completely ruined when the two run into one of America's ex boyfriends! Short Ameripan one shot.


**I am soooo sorry I haven't posted anything in a while. I am currently using an iPad to post this. Final exams a am kiss my ass! but, they're almost over. Yay! No Donny ow hetal. Autocorrect - English. I do not own hetalia. Gosh the autocorrect is awful. This is really short. Sorry. Modern day is almost finished. Reminiscence is on the way too, this is to tide you over. Sorry about Japan's accent. IT'S JUST SO DAMN ADDICTING AND FUN TO WRITE!**

**~Kolko**

* * *

It was thunder storming. Lightning was constantly flashing and it was 11:20. Japan stared out the window. His plans were ruined. _Why rain_, he thought, _why did you have to ruin a perfect day for me? _He sighed. He then felt arms around him. He smiled.

"Kiku," mused America, "I have a question."

"Go ahead Ameria-san," he said.

"How come you don't like people touching you, yet you don't mind me?" she asked. He smiled.

"That's because I rove you," he said. She chuckled. "What?"

"I rove you too," she mimicked his accent. He rolled his eyes. She laughed. "Oh Kiku, you know I love your accent. I find it so adorabre," she laughed.

"Want to take a walk?" Japan asked, "it's nice to walk in a storm" She smiled.

"Sure," she replied, "let me get my umbrella." She left. _Yes_, he thought, _maybe the rain will be romantic enough after all. _

The storm had cleared up. It was now sunny and hot for dome reason. Japan was shocked. They passed a smoothie stand where foreign music was playing.

_Friday night was going nowhere_

_Sitting in a small cafe..._

"How did the weather change so quickly?" Japan wondered. America shrugged. She then gasped.

"Oh my gosh," she said, "no freaking way..."

_Then a noise caught my attention_

_And I heard a wonderful sound_

"Ameria-s–"

"Get down!" she hissed. Dragging him behind a smoothie stand. She pointed to someone. "That's my ex!" she whispered.

"Ex?"

"My ex-boyfriend. We broke up for various reasons. Hard to explain," she said, "he's a great friend now, but he's still a psycho. Sh*t! This is his music! It must be attracting him here!" She was over reacting. But before Japan could say anything, she said, "shh! Here he comes. Just play cool!" She pointed to him again. Japan's mouth dropped.

"THAT'S your ex?!" gasped Japan. He stared at a tall, young man. He was wearing a dark, fur lined coat and tight pants. His skin was pale and his hair was a platinum blonde. A tall ahodge stood up from his head. He had a cold, emotionless expression. His indigo eyes made Japan shiver. _Oh my gosh,_ Japan thought, _he's better looking than I am! Not to mention much younger. I must look like an old man!_ A slight look of surprise came to his face.

"Amelia, is that you?" he asked. She came out dragging Japan.

"Hey Nikolai! How has it been?" she smiled.

"The usual. Sis tries to avoid me, but she'll warm up to me eventually," he said. The two kept chatting. Japan cleared his throat, knowing he was forgotten. America smiled.

"I'm sorry. Nikolai, this is my boyfriend, Kiku. But you can call him Japan," she introduced.

"Oh, hello Japan. My sister has told me so much about you," he said, "you may know me as Belarus, but please, call me Nikolai. I find the title of Belarus very feminine."

"Hai, Nikorai-san," he said. Belarus laughed.

"You were right. His accent is hilarious!" he said. Japan blushed a bit as the two laughed. _Not good. This isn't going well! Why did this guy have to show up?! _

"It is such a wonderful day," said America, "it was weird how it was just storming earlier."

"Well, weather can be a bitch like that," said Belarus. The two laughed. _Could this day get any worse, _Japan thought.

"Anaki? Is that you?!" called a familiar voice. _F*ck. it just did. _

"What's will all my exes showing up today?" wondered America, "Yong Soo!"

"America?" he smiled bigger, "it's been so long!" The two hugged.

"Oh for the rove of crap!" Japan muttered under his breath. Korea then turned to him.

"Anaki!" he said cheerfully groping him. Japan shoved him off. The other two laughed again. Japan blushed more in embarrassment. The three began talking about something weird. _What is up with today?! Just what i need. Not one, but TWO ex boyfriends, one of which is my overly affectionate brother. Sent to ruin my day. Great. _

"And thus, the Kimchiburger was born," said America. The others laughed. Japan cleared his throat again. America then remembered him. "Well, we should get going. Japan had something planned for us," she said. Korea nodded.

"China and I also have plans. I have to go. See ya!" he said running off.

"Well, I guess I will bid you a farewell," said Belarus.

"Wait," America said, "why don't you come with us?!" Japan's heart sunk. _Please say that you have plans. Just say-_

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Is that okay with you, Kiku?" she asked. _Crap in a bucket, _he thought, _it is impolite to refuse. _

"Sure," he said. She then glomped him.

"So, what are we doing?" America asked.

"Well, I was going to enjoy the weather down at the beach," said Belarus, "I rarely see this weather and I don't live near an ocean or lake."

"Is that okay with you?" she asked him. Japan just sighed and nodded. She squealed in excitement. "Just give us a moment to get our swimsuits and we'll be right out," she said dragging him home, "i just bought a new swimsuit!" _Maybe this won't be too bad, _he thought.

_I wonder what he what he's going to look like,_ thought Japan, _he can't look _that_ good in a swimsuit. _Japan was wearing plain white swim shorts with an array of red and orange lines representing a glowing sun on one leg. He had a white t-shirt on over it. Japan apparently burns easy. He also didnt like to show ghost body. Not that he was out of shape. America, who was the opposite, was wearing a really revealing bikini with an American flag design on it. _Of course_, he thought, _Belarus is very pale, so I bet he has something over him, Japan thought, He probably will go swimming with his coat on! _

"Oh! There's Nick!" America pointed out. Japan's jaw almost dropped. He was wearing plain black swim shorts, but that wasn't the problem. He was indeed shirtless. You could honestly smell the sunscreen from where they were though. But this guy was chiseled. It was obvious he worked out, A LOT. Other girls (and a few guys) on the beach turned their heads. _Oh my gosh,_ he thought, _he's gorgeous! there is no way I can compete with that! I'm very thankful that he's not in a Spedo though. And he's so young! I feel so old with these two around. _"Oh Nick, you haven't changed a bit!" she laughed. He slightly smirked. _It must be physically impossible this man to smile,_ he thought. America then instantly ran for the water. The two men followed behind. There were people on jet-skis. There were small, yet great waves for body surfing. But they continued deeper and deeper.

"A-Ameria-san," he said hardly standing, "don't you think we should go back a bit?" He is a very short man, remember.

"No way dude!" America said, "Body surfing here is awesome!" Japan treaded on. A wave then washed over his head. He was spitting out salt water. The two laughed. Soon, all three were treading. The water was very deep. belarus noticed how far they had strayed. The coast was hard to see.

"Are you sure we should be out this deep?" Belarus asked.

"We're fine!" America said, "don't worry!" Japan's mouth was constantly filling with salt water, no matter when he jumped. The clouds were starting to get dark.

"Ameria… I think we… should head back in," he said choked between the waves. She sighed.

"Fine," she said. The three began treading back. Halfway back they heard thunder. Japan was getting really tired. He was out of breath. He was still coughing and choking on salt water. Then, a large wave came over them. Japan was rushed under. His eyes were closed to prevent the salt from stinging at his eyes. He didnt know what was going on. He didnt know how far under he was. It was dark and he was in pure terror. He felt dizzy. He didnt know which way the surface was, but he was running out of air. He began panicking. He then felt something grab him around his waist. He was being pulled down or up. He couldn't tell which direction he was being pulled. He then felt the oxygen cool his skin. He opened his eyes and gasped for air. "Kiku," asked America, "where's Nick?" Japan felt a sinking feeling in his chest (no pun intended). Japan tried looking for a spot of white hair somewhere. Suddenly, Belarus popped up gasping.

"I suggest we hord hands next time so we don't get separated," suggested Japan. They nodded. Thunder rolled. They continued treading. They then finally reached the shore. They were out of breath and their muscles ached. America flopped down on the sand. Japan and Belarus joined her.

"I am so happy I got to see you," said America, "other than almost dying, i had a great time."

"I did too," said Belarus "it was traumatically fun."

"I agree," said Japan. Belarus then bid a farewell and left. It was 6,13 PM. Japan sighed.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Why did you two break up?" he asked, "you two got arong so werr and-"

"Kiku, we broke up for a reason. Lets leave it at that," she said, "why do you want to know?"

"N-No reason," he said, "I just fert you two were reaving me out most of the day and-"

"Oh, do I sense jealousy, Kiku?" she said giggling. His face was getting red.

"N-no. I-"

"You're jealous," she laughed, "oh Kiku. If you must know, there is one HUGE reason why we broke up. It's be–"

"Hey, is that Russia?" Japan asked. Russia was walking around. Nothing special. Suddenly, a flash of black knocked her to the ground. The two kept their distance, but got closer. Belarus had tackled Russia and had pinned her.

"Marry me sister!" he said, "please. I work out hard for you. You can't run away from me sis!"

"Brat, get off of me!" she screamed.

"Marry me first," he said, "I will let you plan the wedding if you want! And then once we are married we can have so many wonderful children." Russia threw him off and took off running. Belarus quickly followed. "You know I'm just going to follow you if you run away!" Japan smiled. _He is so weird! No. More like insane. _

Japan sighed and stared out at the night sky. He had different plans for today, but today was still fun. He now didnt have to fear about being so old. But he also was now afraid of who else America dated.

"Kiku," she called, "are you coming?"

"In a moment prease," he said. He sighed. He took out the small box from his pocket. _Maybe another day, _he thought, he then slipped it back in his pocket and went inside.

~The End


End file.
